KPI for SWM
Introduction The aim of the Municipal Solid Waste Management Department of the PMC is to keep the city clean and ensure the health and hygiene of all citizens. It must do this while adhering to rules which are laid down by the State Government. The PMC is currently unable to perform its duties to the level expected with the result that the city is both unclean and there are gross violations of rules so that there is considerable impact on the environment and health of the citizens. There is a need to quantify these general observations. This is done by the use of Key Performance Indicators or KPIs. What are KPI? They are used to #Measure performance and efficiency #Identify bottlenecks in the system #Create strategy for improvement #Decide whether there is improvement in the system In order to set up the framework for the KPI one must #Decide how we want to “measure” our system #Collect the data needed for this #Analyze the data #Create simple output that can be easily understood by non-technical people #Have a regular publishing of this information The Janwani surveys It was realized that while the PMC does collect data, trying to understand their formats would be challenging. Hence it was decided to create new formats and forms to try and collect raw data from the PMC regarding various collection systems so that they could be analysed later. The Forms Bi-lingual forms (figure 2.) were created to be able to collect detailed information about the trip of a vehicle (DP, Compactor, Ghanta Truck etc). There was an orientation session for staff workers to explain the purpose of the form and how best they could fill them. The Data Analysis While the PMC does keep manual records for their operations, the data is not computerized. This makes any analysis difficult. Further there is discrepancy in the formats. To address this, Janwani has created customized software that can be used to enter the raw data gathered and create reports. A sample page has been shown in figure 1. Surveys The following surveys have been conducted 1. All 14 wards - date conducted - data for compactors, ghanta/hotel trucks, DPs and BRCs was collected. However since the software for the data entry and analysis was not ready, no reports were generated. There were a lot of problems with the data in terms of completeness. 2. Ghole Road and DP Road survey - date conducted - it was decided to focus on just two wards and on DPs only. The survey was better conducted and good data was obtained. Some missing data were weights of containers and fuel/mileage information. 3. All 14 wards - date conducted - again an all ward survey was undertaken. Once again data was limited to DPs. Results Some of the results that we have come out with, gives us a worm's eye view as to the current problems that are being faced by Pune and its people. The condition today is bad as far as it is concerned with the SWM project and will become worse unless Punekars dont really participate in the development of the city. :#Figure 3 shows the pitiable conditions that prevail near our area and not known to most of us. It gives us an idea and compares the percentage of "A" containers (those picked up more than 10 times in a week) with those of "D" containers (picked up less than 3 times which also involve those which are not picked up even once in a week and also those which are irregularly picked up) Through both the statistical data, we can conclude that the figure on the left tells a completely different story when seen with the figure on the right. Wards like Karve Rod and Yerwada lack proper waste management facilities as there are no "A" containers in these areas. Contrastingly, these wards top the list of containers which have the highest number of "D" containers. Almost 98% of containers in Karve Road are those picked up less than 3 times in a week which clearly state the fact that there is a gross negligence on the part of the corporators of these wards in terms of providing adequate sanitation facilities. ::2. The other thing that we have come out with is even more interesting. Out of all the containers that are present in each ward, figure 4 shows the percentage of containers that are lifted everyday. So, out of each ward, there was not even a single ward that had given satisfactory results as to reaching out and lifting 80% of the containers in their ward. That means, if we take Tilak Road as an example. Tilak Road ward has 57 containers in total and the survey showed that only 56% of those containers were lifted daily on an average. The rest of it lies there overflowing all kinds of garbage the city produces and sending out unpleasant odor to the passer bys. Here we can also see that containers lifted on an average are between 45% to 60% which is very low for a city growing at this fast rate. Bhawani Peth ward has the highest number of lifts among all wards and Sangamwadi, Yerwada, Vishrambaug, Aundh and Warje-karvenagar wards require urgent attention as these wards’ lifts have been very low. 3. Some of our inquisitive Punekars keep asking as to how many DPs have been deployed for each ward and how many containers are actually present in each ward. Figure 5, answers these questions. Vishrambaug and Bhawani Peth have fairly adequate number of DPs with them averaging 8 and 7 (rounded off) respectively. While Dhankewadi, Warje-Karvenagar, Yerwada and Karve Road require more DPs to be deployed (as they have averaging 2 to 3 DPs only) for better and quicker waste disposal facilities. Next Steps Janwani will be undertaking further surveys on the SMW project to see and compare the progress or regress made during the time period. This will definitely help and improve the present conditions prevailing. Some Questions * What's the reliability of data provided by the PMC's SWM staff? (The integrity and robustness of data collection across the wards would have been dependent on the respective and biased sanitation inspectors?) ::→ So far we have accepted the data provided by PMC as is. The data does not seem to have been "cooked up", since that is fairly difficult and easy to detect. There are internal consistencies that can be checked and so far they seem okay. The bigger problem may be completeness of the data. Also the PMC tends to mess things up by mistyping information (vehicle numbers, dates etc) which creates problems. Even a complete and accurate list of container locations is fraught with inconsistencies. * Is Janwani planning to corroborate data with citizens in the vicinity? ::→ This is one way to check on the authenticity of the data. In fact we have forms that can be used by citizens to easily record the status of a container. If we are able to get citizen volunteers who can monitor a container in their locality it would help to cross check the data provided by the PMC. * What's the initial response by head of SWM, Mr. Suresh Jagtap? ::→ No reaction from Mr. Jagtap, but the Commissioner convened a meeting of all ward officers, who had specific suggestions and observations. * How many DPs does the city have? On an average, what's the percentage of DPs which are in running condition every day? Is there any independent audit of fuel consumption? As well of the DP maintenance depot? * What are the broad financial costs - i.e. per DP, per Container? * As per the charts some of the wards are not performing well. e.g. Yerwada. But that might be due to distances / containers are scattered over a wider area ? Is there a daily km/fuel consumption reading of DPs? * Are you sure the "D" containers are overflowing? and are "B" containers generally picked up at just the right time? and are "A" containers really in locations where 2 should be put? ::→ As we have tried to show through our detailed survey, the results of which are mentioned in figure 2, there are 31 containers in Ghole road ward office of which 52% of the containers were overflowing 2-4 times on all 4 days of our survey. These four days were just any ordinary days that were taken randomly and we came out with these astonishing results. * Have you looked closely at containers placed next to each other? Are there any more of such? If so what grade (A/B/C/D) are they of? Category:Projects Projects SWM Category:Solid Waste Management Category:Pune Projects